Patrick Star
Patrick Star is a dim-witted but well-meaning starfish who is the best friend of SpongeBob SquarePants. He is quite overweight and loves ice cream and many other fat foods. He is the second main character of the show. Decription SpongeBob and Patrick often annoy Squidward to no end, but both of the two are blissfully unaware of it. Patrick first obviously appeared in the episode: Help Wanted although his first main role in Season 1 is in the episode: Jellyfishing. He was born in February of 1978. He is a 34 year old who acts like he is 3. Once, to help SpongeBob get into the Salty Spitoon, he pretended to get beat up by SpongeBob so his best friend would seem tough. He is very loving also and he admires Jeffrey Jellyfish. In the episode I'm Your Biggest Fanatic, SpongeBob and Patrick went to the Bi-Annual Jellyfish Convention and saw many of their favourite jellyfish enthusiasts, such as Kevin the Sea Cucumber. Patrick can also play the drums. As seen in the episode: Band Geeks, he plays the drums, in the Campfire Song Song in the episode: The Camping Episode, Patrick had drums for a brief time, until he destroyed them in the end. In lights, camera, pants! Patrick plays the drum and sometimes uses his head to play the drums. However in the TV Movie: Atlantis SquarePantis, Patrick is more interested in alternative music. After failing or graduating community college, he has no job now because he did not go to a good school to graduate and become a great man. He often does not have enough money, and then in the episode: Pat No Pay, obviously by the title, Patrick Star cannot pay back for his Krusty Krab meal because he does not have any money. Patrick Star has also had his identity and ID licenses shown in the episode: Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III and Driven to Tears. Patrick is known to cause many troubles, and usually makes the main problem of the episode he appears in. Patrick Star is also pink, much to SpongeBob's fun teasing in the episode: The Fry Cook Games. He somewhat attended Community College, which probably means that he will never be well-educated or have a good job. His parents are known to have kicked him out, which was the main reason he built his own Patrick's House|home. Patrick has also been emotional about his parents' getting rid of him to make him think he is an orphan and believe that SpongeBob's parents are his parents in: Driven to Tears. Somewhat, he still was very happy and never went back to his parents' house again. Patrick has been sent to jail many times before. He went to prison in these episodes: Life of Crime, SpongeBob Meets the Strangler, Good Ol' Whatshisname, and The Inmates of Summer. Patrick is also pink, but has darker pink freckles and jellydots around his body. He is also shown to be able to move the jellydots around his body. In Season #1, due to an unsteady animation process in this season, his eyebrows are M's and this last occurred in the episode: Hooky. Patrick has Zs for his eyebrows starting in the episode: Your Shoe's Untied. Patrick is also shown to develop a love of rocks. He usually lives in a rock, had a rock for a pet, uses rocks to make Valentine's Day gifts, eats rocks, uses rocks as tools, and most likely relaxes flat and enjoys sun ray catching while sitting on a rock flat. He is also very strong and can move his rock, although he did not in: Life of Crime. Patrick Star is also wearing green pants with purple flowers. Patrick Star usually is so much beloved to SpongeBob he mistakes SpongeBob's family for his own family! In the episode: The Sponge Who Could Fly, he believed that SpongeBob's Grandpa is his, and Grandpa SquarePants became angry at Patrick for making him appear in his own dream-cloud and hits him with a stick. In the episode: Driven to Tears, Patrick is never able to know, no matter how many numerous times told from SpongeBob's parents that they are not his parents. This made Patrick think he was an orphan. He has also been known to marry SpongeBob in Rock-a-Bye Bivale to let SpongeBob do all the work for Junior the Scallop. Patrick Star also has Arachnophobia, or the phobia of spiders, revealed in the episodes: Home Sweet Pineapple and The Pink Purloiner. But it's a mystery why there would be spiders in the ocean. The spiders would be almost as big as Patrick, and to Bikini Bottom, they are bugs who have the same personification-like size to the fish and ocean mammal's point of view. In the episode Squirrel Jokes it showed Patrick sitting at a table with Nancy (possibly he was dating her). Patrick has also had many jobs. However, he is not very good at any one of them! These are the ones he usually had: *Krusty Krab Worker: This is the main job Patrick usually tries. In the episodes: **Big Pink Loser: He swept dust all the time, spilled dishes on purpose, and tried to open a jar of jam. **Bummer Vacation: He was the replacement fry cook. He put Krabby Patties dirty on him and cleaned the toilets (or used) **That's No Lady: Patrick, disguised as a girl named Patricia, can do a very good job to stay in town, but Mr. Krabs and Squidward fell in love with him/her! **Pat No Pay: Patrick Star must make enough money to replace his bill. He destroys the Krusty Krab with trash. **20,000 Patties Under the Sea: He is assistant manager to SpongeBob as the restaurant mobile to bring Krusty Krab to the people! He also has a job in kitchen duty. **Lights, Camera, Pants! (PC Version) He worked his own Patrick's Lemonade Stand for a short time. He earned 25c. * Inventor of the Back Scratching, Nose Picking, Hair Combing, Ukelele Tuning Machine 9000. * Inventor of Pencil, Mirror, and Lightbulb but was already taken up by the real creators. * King of Bikini Bottom. (He was King Patrick in episode Rule of Dumb) * Jellyfisher, Jellyfisherman Expo Convention Joiner I Was a Teenage Gary and That's No Lady * Mrs.Puff's Boating School Student.(He became SpongeBob's classmate in the class of Mrs. Puff seen on episode New Student Starfish) * Community College Student, mentioned in the episode: The Bully with Flats the Flounder * Overtime TV Watcher Rock-A-Bye Bivalve * Father/Parent, Housekeeper Rock-A-Bye Bivalve Patrick enjoys eating very much. He likes Chili, as seen in the episode Doing Time. He likes ice cream, Jellyfish Jelly sandwiches, Krabby Patties,chocolate bars, Peanut Butter and Peanut Butter Tacos in Picture Day, cheese from the hooks, peanut butter, pickles, Astronaut-Dried Food marshmallows, sandwiches, turkey, hot dogs, smoked sausages, roast chicken, beef, pizza and many other random junk foods. Notable Family Members *King Amoeba & Queen Mildew *Gary, as cousin *Herb *Margie *Slugga (Gary's dad) *Sam Star (Sister) *Various family members of different timelines in the episode: Rule of Dumb *Patar (ancestor) *Patron in the episode: SB-129 *Patron (descendant) *Janet and Marty (Not Actual Family Member). *Prehistoric Patrick (ancestor) *Sherlock *Princess Tulsa *Prince Callous *Prince Dingus *Carl *Billy Bob (Fish) *Maw Ticket *Pole (His wife as shown in The Krabby Kronicle) Alter Egos *Elastic Waistband *King Patrick *Patricia Trivia/Goofs *He can fly. (The Sponge Who Could Fly (Episode)|The Sponge Who Could Fly) *His lifelong dream is to defeat the Giant Monkey Men and save the 9th Dimension in the episode: Big Pink Loser (Episode)|Big Pink Loser *Patrick has psychic abilities, as evidenced in the episode: No Weenies Allowed (Episode)|No Weenies Allowed (he made it look like an invisible bully was beating him up), and Night Light (Episode)|Night Light (levitated in such a fashion that he appeared to be running up an invisible staircase). *Patrick is a good driver, unlike SpongeBob. *When he gets hit in "Lights, Camera, Pants!", it is revealed that Patrick Is Padded ("That'd Hurt if i wasn't so Padded.") of course, he is referencing his weight. *In SpongeBob.com, it reveals his attention span is .02. *It is revealed in SpongeBob.com he went to community college. *In the episode Chum Bucket Supreme (Episode)|Chum Bucket Supreme, it is told that he HAS a brain! It is a Department of Thoughts *Patrick has never been the only main character before until Rise and Shine (Episode)|Rise and Shine and The Donut of Shame |The Doughnut of Shame. Quotes * "Who are you people?!" (I'm With Stupid/Pre-Hibernation Week) * "Who cares about a stupid star?" (New Student Starfish) * "Who said that?" (Various Episodes) * "Now I'm gonna starve!" (Life of Crime (Episode)|Life of Crime) * "Oh is it already time to ruin Squid's day?" (Home Sweet Pineapple (Episode)|Home Sweet Pineapple) * "Uhhhh... (Drools)" (Various) * "Hey, I'm missing the coconut!" (Rock-A-Bye Bivalve (Episode)|Rock-A-Bye Bivalve) * "Good morning Krusty crew!" (Mid-Life Crustacean, Help Wanted (Episode)|Help Wanted) * "Nooooo! My name's not Rick!" (The Fry Cook Games (Episode)|The Fry Cook Games) * "This is a hotel/hospital?" (Krusty Towers (Episode)|Krusty Towers) * "Ahhh!!!! (rips off robe but appears to wear a suit) Huh? (rips off suit) Ahhh!!!! (Fry Cook Games) * "Heart on stick.Must die!!!!" (Valentine's Day (Episode)|Valentine's Day) * "Oh, what do you want to be a lifeguard for? Nobody really likes those guys. (Larry is carried by a bunch of fish) Being a lifeguard is so dumb. All they do is blow, blow, blow on their stupid whistles, rub, rub, rub that white stuff on their noses and show off their gross misshapen bodies! (a fish walks up seeing Patrick's expanded belly)" (SpongeGuard on Duty (Episode)|SpongeGuard on Duty) * That isn't crazy talk, this is crazy talk, KA-BLA-BLA-BLA, KA-BLA-BLA-BLA, LOO-LOO"(gets hit by Sandy) ([[I Had an Accident (Episode)|I Had an Accident) *"I wumbo, you wumbo, he/she/me wumbo; wumbo, wumbo-ing, wumbology: the study of wumbo, it's first grade SpongeBob." (Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV (Episode)|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV) *"Hahahahahahahahahaha It's a Giraffe! Hahahahahahahahahahaha" (Bubblestand (Episode)|Bubblestand) * Sandy: Don't You Have To Be Stupid Somewhere Else? Patrick: Not until four. (I Had an Accident) *"Ahh! A burglar!" (Gets scared by the referee) (The Great Snail Race (Episode)|The Great Snail Race) *Squidward: Patrick! What are you doing here? Patrick: Uhh... I dunno, I'm funny. (Suction Cup Symphony (Episode)|Suction Cup Symphony) * "I'm so close to solving this crime I can almost taste it. Boy, crimefighting makes me hungry and this yellow popsicle hits the spot. (The Smoking Peanut (Episode)|The Smoking Peanut) * "Hahahaha. Connect the dots!" (Writes with a pencil on his chest) "I drawed a horsey!" (A Flea in Her Dome (Episode)|A Flea in Her Dome) * "She's pretty, SpongeBob." (While Mindy is explaining, Patrick is staring at her) (The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie) * "No way! 58 is my lucky number!" (Driven to Tears (Episode)|Driven to Tears) * "You thinking what I'm thinking?" (The Clash of Triton (Episode)|The Clash of Triton) Category:Character Category:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie Category:Charter Category:Main charters Category:Minor charcters Category:Stargishes